


"Puoi chiedere tutto quello che vuoi, Hajime"

by Lia483



Series: Writober 2019 (pumpkink) [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Consensual Kink, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Ho un problema con questi quattro scemi, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, OT4, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Polyamory, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Matsukawa Issei, Tutti amano Iwaizumi Hajime in generale, Tutti amano i muscoli di Iwaizumi, University Student Hanamaki Takahiro, University Student Iwaizumi Hajime, University Student Matsukawa Issei, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Writober, Writober 2019, consensual voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Writober 2019 - Day 18: Voyeurism --> MatsuHanaIwaOiIwaizumi Hajime era una persona solitamente riservata e al quale non piaceva parlare della sua vita privata, ma quando arrivò il momento di convincere i suoi coinquilini a liberargli l'appartamento di sabato sera, scelse di essere molto esplicito."Ho intenzione di fare sesso via web-cam. Non voglio avere voi tre pervertiti fuori dalla porta ad ascoltare. Trovatevi uno straccio di ragazza."





	"Puoi chiedere tutto quello che vuoi, Hajime"

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:  
Attraverso diverse ricerche in giro per il web, ho scoperto l'esistenza documentata di un voyeurismo consensuale tra partners, i quali possono guardarsi mentre l'altro si masturba senza toccarsi né interagire. Perciò ecco, questo è un piccolo kink che ho dato a Iwaizumi, il quale al momento si trova in California in un tirocinio all'estero e sente la mancanza dei suoi ragazzi.  
Spero vi piaccia, buona lettura :3

{Estate 2016}

Iwaizumi Hajime era una persona solitamente riservata e al quale non piaceva parlare della sua vita privata, ma quando arrivò il momento di convincere i suoi coinquilini a liberargli l'appartamento di sabato sera, scelse di essere molto esplicito.  
"Ho intenzione di fare sesso via web-cam. Non voglio avere voi tre pervertiti fuori dalla porta ad ascoltare. Trovatevi uno straccio di ragazza."  
Jeremy, un californiano di origini, alzò le mani per fermarlo. "Iwa, davvero, non dovresti essere così cattivo con noi solo perché hai la fidanzata in Giappone!"  
Ignorò l'uso del femminile e del singolare per riferirsi alle persone che amava, ormai era diventato bravo a non usare mai il maschile o il plurale per parlare di loro. Non perché se ne vergognasse, ma non aveva ancora capito se si fidava abbastanza dei suoi nuovi amici ed era un'informazione che anche in Giappone sapevano ben pochi. "No no, siete voi che siete invidiosi, vi rimetto al vostro posto."  
Ethan, da qualche parte sulla costa est muscoloso, Iwaizumi non era ancora così bravo nella geografia statunitense anche se era ormai in California da tre mesi, sospirò. "Ancora crudele. Ma promettiamo di non tornare prima di domani mattina, così da non interrompervi."  
"Prima o poi ci devi far vedere una foto, comunque, te la tieni gelosamente stretta." Anche Mark, un ragazzo di origine africane non tanto robusto e con un naso prominente, aveva dovuto dire la sua, facendogli un occhiolino.  
In realtà avevano già visto la foto, aveva tutti e tre come sfondo del cellulare, in una foto di gruppo che poteva essere considerata neutra, solo un gruppo di amici che si volevano tanto bene da tenersi come sfondo.  
Sì, forse non era proprio sottile, ma non sembrava che i ragazzi ci fossero ancora arrivati, quindi andava bene così.  
Li ignorò e alla fine, finalmente, finirono di prepararsi per il loro sabato sera e uscirono, salutandolo.  
Ricambiò il saluto, rientrando in camera sua e lasciando la porta aperta. Non si aspettava che tornassero, sarebbero sicuramente rientrati all'alba, ma nel caso sarebbe almeno riuscito a sentirli.  
Accese il PC e in un attimo, stava facendo la sua chiamata. Si sentì subito impaziente.  
Quanto era ormai che non riusciva a parlare con loro tutti insieme?  
Si sentivano di solito per messaggio, oltre a qualche telefonata singola o breve videochiamata, quando riuscivano a mettersi d'accordo tra le sedici ore di fuso orario e i vari impegni che aveva ognuno.  
Ma di persona e con il tempo di goderselo...non li vedeva da troppo tempo. Alcuni selfie non compensavano la possibilità di vederli in movimento, di vedere le loro espressioni quando ridevano, i piccoli tic o i sorrisi.  
Ci vollero appena un paio di squilli prima di ricevere risposta.  
Fu Oikawa il primo a comparire sullo schermo e il suo cuore perse facilmente un battito mentre lo guardava.  
Oikawa Tooru era oggettivamente bello e non era un segreto per chi aveva deciso di passarci la vita assieme, né qualcosa che non sapevano ammettere, almeno a sé stessi perché dirlo davanti al setter sarebbe stato solo un aumento del suo ego già enorme. Matsukawa aveva definito il fatto una battaglia persa, che Oikawa fosse troppo bello per il suo bene era qualcosa di semplicemente vero, una verità assoluta, come il fatto che il sole sorgeva tutte le mattine.  
Sì, loro tre erano semplicemente dei ragazzi realistici.  
Ma Iwaizumi non aveva pensato che Oikawa potesse diventare più bello. Era chiaro che starci tanto lontano l'aveva reso piuttosto disarmato in sua presenza.  
Doveva essere rimasto qualche secondo in silenzio perché il setter fece un gran sorriso, appoggiando poi un gomito sul tavolo per posare il mento sulla mano. "Capisco che sono una tale visione che non riesci a trovare le parole per descrivermi, ma almeno un ciao puoi dirmelo, Iwa-chan."  
La sua voce lo riscosse, anche se decise di non assalirlo subito con qualche frase sarcastica, facendo un sorriso pieno d'affetto. "Ciao, Tooru."  
Gli caldi occhi color caramello sembrarono sciogliersi nello stesso identico amore, mentre ricambiava con un sorriso più piccolo. "Ciao, Hajime. Come stai?"  
"Bene. È stata una settimana un po' pesante, ma almeno sono riuscito a liberarmi questo weekend per poterci sentire. Tu invece?"  
"Bene bene, gli allenamenti sono stati parecchio intensi, ma dato che il campionato comincia tra due settimane, siamo abbastanza rassegnati."  
Pensare che sarebbe stata la prima volta che perdeva uno dei campionati di Oikawa era particolarmente doloroso, perciò cercò di distrarsi, guardando oltre le spalle del suo fidanzato in cerca degli altri due, ma Oikawa sembrava da solo nella loro camera da letto. "Issei e Hiro?"  
"Issei dovrebbe quasi aver finito la doccia e Hiro stava lavando i piatti, tra poco dovrebbero arrivare."  
Annuì, tornando a guardarlo, un po' beandosi di quella vista. I capelli castani non erano stati modellati ad arte come faceva sempre, segno che quella domenica mattina l'aveva passata in casa, anzi erano ancora un po' scompigliati dal sonno, facendogli venire voglia di passarci la mano in mezzo. Conosceva benissimo come erano quei capelli al tatto, molto più morbidi di quanto ci si potrebbe aspettare.  
Venne distratto da Oikawa che aveva esclamato a volume di voce più alto. "Iwa-chan, è abbronzatura quella??"  
Abbassò lo sguardo sulle braccia che aveva incrociato sulla scrivania e annuì. "Sì, anche senza andare al mare, è facile abbronzarsi con un po' di sole in più, ma i miei coinquilini mi hanno trascinato sulla spiaggia tra una lezione e l'altra, quando c'era tempo." Essendo giapponese solo da parte del padre, aveva ereditato la pelle da sua madre, più scura e più adatta a prendere il sole rispetto ai suoi ragazzi che rischiavano continuamente di bruciarsi se non si ricoprivano di crema, soprattutto il castano che si stava lamentando nella sua direzione.  
"Sono così invidioso, Iwa-chan! Qui c'è solo una terribile umidità e un maledetto vento, non proprio il tempo per uscire, figuriamoci per andare in spiaggia!" Di colpo si bloccò, spalancando gli occhi. "Oh aspetta, significa che la tua abbronzatura è integrale, non solo le braccia?"  
"Beh sì, ero in costume..."  
"Makki-chan!" urlò, girandosi sulla sedia e facendogli segno di aspettare un momento.  
Scosse la testa divertito.  
"Arrivo, dammi un momento, Oikawa!"  
"Non vorrai far aspettare Hajime!"  
Anche attraverso la videochiamata, gli sembrò di sentire qualche rumore sospetto, sperava non dei piatti che la signora Hanamaki aveva regalato loro a Natale che si infrangevano sul pavimento, e poi un ciabattare fino alla camera. Ebbe così modo di osservare l'entrata di Hanamaki nella stanza, con indosso una felpa troppo grande per essere sua e dei pantaloncini chiari, che sembravano sospettosamente quelli del liceo.  
Rimase altrettanto rapito, come quando aveva visto Oikawa. Hanamaki non aveva la stessa bellezza che attirava tutti gli sguardi, ma c'erano tanti piccoli dettagli che lo rendevano altrettanto attraente, come i capelli rosa naturale, il piccolo piercing ad anello all'orecchio che Iwaizumi aveva già avuto modo di vedere in un selfie e gli occhi argentati che si spalancarono al vederlo, prima di gettarsi davanti allo schermo. Sentì un rumore soffocato, chiaramente si era seduto al volo sulle ginocchia del setter.  
"Haji!!" esclamò con un enorme sorriso che si ritrovò facilmente a ricambiare.  
"Hiro, ehi."  
"Oikawa ti stava tenendo tutto per sé, vedo che ci sono già cinque minuti di telefonata."  
"Non hai perso nulla. Come stai?"  
"Bene, ora che sono riuscito a vederti."  
"Idiota" mormorò dolcemente, scuotendo appena la testa.  
"Questo idiota dice solo assolute verità."  
Oikawa si intromise, passando la testa sotto un braccio di Hanamaki per stare abbracciati e intanto essere entrambi nell'inquadratura. "Taka-chan, ti ho chiamato perché c'è qualcosa che devi assolutamente sapere."  
"Che cosa?" Gli occhi grigi passarono in fretta tra la persona in carne ed ossa e quella nello schermo.  
"Vedi le braccia di Iwa-chan? Ecco, tutto il suo corpo è di quel colore! È andato al mare!"  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rosa si voltò lentamente, neanche fosse in un film dell'orrore e avesse paura di guardarsi alle spalle, prima di passare velocemente lo sguardo sulle braccia e poi al suo viso. "Devi assolutamente toglierti quella maglietta. È un ordine, Haji."  
Prima che potesse dire loro che avrebbe avuto il tempo di spogliarsi più tardi, una voce bassa e morbida li interruppe. "Mi era stato promesso che non avreste cominciato senza di me."  
I due davanti allo schermo avevano coperto la porta della camera, quindi fu solo quando Matsukawa si piegò accanto a loro che poté vederlo.  
E sinceramente, anche a costo di suonare ripetitivo, Iwaizumi sentì di nuovo di avere notevoli problemi a respirare e connettersi. I capelli neri del centrale erano ancora umidi, ma doveva averli asciugati abbastanza che si erano naturalmente aggrovigliati in tanti piccoli ricciolini e gli cadevano un po' lunghi sulla fronte, presto li avrebbe tagliati perché non gli piacevano davanti al viso, e le palpebre erano appena socchiuse mentre sorrideva alla telecamera in modo più contenuto dei due ragazzi al fianco. Tra le altre cose, era pure mezzo nudo per quel che riusciva a vedere. Di bene in meglio.  
"Hajime, buongiorno. O meglio, buonasera visto che da te ormai saranno le nove, no?"  
Gli annuì, prima di schiarirsi la voce. "Ciao, Issei. Sì, i miei coinquilini sono appena usciti per andare per locali."  
Percorse tutti e tre i loro visi con gli occhi, senza averne mai abbastanza, pensando che ora erano uno spettacolo ancora più pericoloso per il suo cuore, prima che Hanamaki si rivolgesse all'ultimo arrivato. "Non avevamo ancora iniziato niente, Haji stava per mostrarci la sua abbronzatura. E poi non pensi che sia barare venire di qua solo con un asciugamano?"  
Per fortuna non era del tutto nudo come aveva immaginato. Continuare a parlare sarebbe stato complicato.  
Matsukawa cercò di sembrare innocente, sbattendo le palpebre. "Sono solo uscito di corsa per vedere Hajime, non potevo perdere tempo a mettere qualcosa che tra poco toglieremo. E si stava parlando di abbronzatura. Posso vederla anche io?"  
Non ci pensò molto mentre soddisfaceva la richiesta, levandosi la maglietta a mezze maniche, ma si sentì un po' arrossire ai versetti di Oikawa e Hanamaki, oltre che il fischio di Matsukawa.  
"Giusto per sapere, quando trovi il tempo per andare anche in palestra tra le lezioni, il tirocinio in ospedale e il mare? Mi sembri più grosso di quando sei partito, Haji."  
Scrollò le spalle. "Alcune spiagge sono attrezzate e si può fare esercizio al sole."  
"Questo spiega tante cose. Quindi alcune cose che si vedono nei film americani sono vere?"  
Ridacchiò, tornando ad appoggiare le braccia incrociate sulla scrivania. "Sì, alcune cose sono vere."  
"Vorrei passarci la lingua su quelle braccia."  
Si voltarono tutti verso Oikawa, che scrollò le spalle, il suo viso completamente senza vergogna. "Ragazzi, avete pensato la stessa cosa" accusò in direzione dei due dalla sua parte.  
"Non possiamo davvero negarlo" confermò Hanamaki, ridacchiando.  
Che però quella frase avesse ricordato loro ciò che avevano pensato di fare in quella telefonata fu subito chiaro dal modo in cui Hanamaki si piegò verso lo schermo, come se volesse parlare solo con lui. "Quindi sei tutto solo, Haji? Possiamo fare tutto il rumore che vogliamo?"  
"Nel limite del possibile, sì, potete fare tutto il rumore che volete" rispose, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce calmo e non trepidante.  
Si riorganizzarono, mentre continuavano a raccontarsi qualcosa di quanto accaduto nella settimana.  
Matsukawa, dopo due anni nel konbini dove lavorava, era diventato un supervisore, aumentando lo stipendio e quindi le entrate per l'affitto e la retta dell'Università.  
Gli sorrise con orgoglio. "Complimenti, Issei, hanno riconosciuto le tue capacità finalmente."  
"A quanto pare. E almeno così posso scegliere a mio vantaggio le giornate di riposo."  
Non era stato facile per Matsukawa dipendere da tutti loro e dalle loro famiglie per l'Università, facendo anche un paio di lavori part-time il primo anno per gravare il meno possibile ed essere autonomo almeno per tutte le proprie piccole spese. Per l'ultimo anno aveva preso una borsa di studio, quindi era stato a posto per tutto a parte l'affitto, ma a quanto pare ora sarebbe andata meglio.  
Nel frattempo si era spostato sul proprio letto e appoggiato il portatile sulle ginocchia, mentre i suoi ragazzi finivano di posizionare il PC ad una buona distanza sul lato destro del letto, in modo che avesse una totale visione di tutto il materasso e anche un po' verso l'alto, così nessuno sarebbe rimasto senza testa soltanto mettendosi seduto. In effetti era un'inquadratura tanto perfetta che sollevò un sopracciglio nella loro direzione. "Avete studiato la posizione giusta?"  
"Oh sì, l'altro ieri io e Taka non sapevamo cosa fare" rispose Matsukawa, sorridendo. "Almeno così non dobbiamo perdere tempo."  
Fu contento di sapere che si fossero impegnati così tanto per venirgli incontro. Non che fosse qualcosa che non avevano mai fatto prima, ma via web-cam non era proprio uguale.  
Gli era sempre piaciuto guardare i suoi ragazzi, senza partecipare, solo provando piacere dal vederli fare l'amore uno con l'altro, nell'osservare le loro espressioni eccitate e innamorate, nel seguire con gli occhi le posizioni. Di solito, alla fine, veniva coinvolto perché piaceva sempre di più essere tutti insieme, ma in quel caso li avrebbe solo guardati fino alla fine.  
Chiederlo era stato un po' imbarazzante, anche dopo sette anni che si conoscevano e cinque che stavano insieme, non gli era facile masturbarsi con l'immaginazione, si trovava molto meglio a guardare qualcosa, ma i ragazzi avevano accettato con entusiasmo, dicendogli che non si doveva fare problemi a proporre qualcosa che lo faceva sentire a proprio agio.  
"E poi, Iwa-chan, sono sicuro che non puoi stare per i prossimi quattro mesi senza venire neanche una volta. Diventerai troppo stressato e insulterai le persone."  
A quella frase aveva messo giù la chiamata a Oikawa, ma aveva capito il concetto. Doveva parlare chiaro, dire come si sentiva, soprattutto in quella situazione, dove era tanto lontano che i suoi compagni non potevano semplicemente guardarlo per capire il problema ma avevano bisogno di spiegazioni.  
"Hajime."  
Tornò a guardare gli occhi di Matsukawa nello schermo. "Procediamo?"  
"Lo fai sembrare un procedimento in laboratorio."  
"Scusa." Si lasciò scappare una di quelle sue piccole risate un po' nasali che lui odiava tanto ma che per Iwaizumi erano più preziose di qualsiasi sesso. "Come ci vuoi, Hajime?"  
"No, abbiamo concordato che dovete fare tutto come se io non ci fossi. Devo solo guardarvi."  
Hanamaki si era sdraiato sul letto con il viso rivolto verso lo schermo e chiaramente si era spogliato mentre parlavano, ma facendolo fuori dalla ripresa e nascondendogli il suo corpo. Gli fece un sorriso rilassato "Va bene, Haji, ma non hai neanche una piccola preferenza? Qualcosa che ti manca particolarmente? Siamo a tua disposizione."  
"No, davvero... Mi mancate totalmente tutti e tre. Fate quello che volete."  
Matsukawa si alzò da dove era stato accucciato sul pavimento vicino allo schermo, mettendo in mostra l'asciugamano che slacciò solo quando gli diede la schiena e raggiunse il letto, lasciandolo cadere.  
Forse era di parte in ogni senso, come fidanzato, come gay e come ex giocatore di pallavolo, ma i culi dei suoi ragazzi, formati da anni di sport, erano sempre semplicemente perfetti.  
"Beh, anche durante potrai chiedere, nel caso."  
Adagiandosi contro i cuscini che aveva appoggiato in cima al letto, si mise comodo ad osservare i tre ragazzi che si posizionavano sul materasso, cominciando a baciarsi e accarezzarsi l'un l'altro, qualcosa che venne naturale. Come naturale fu come si ritrovarono sdraiati sul letto. Oikawa era quello che amava di più essere toccato e ricoperto di attenzioni, mentre Matsukawa preferiva sempre essere quello che le distribuiva, perciò non lo sorprese vedere il moro sdraiato sul fianco giusto per guardare verso il computer e Oikawa girato sulla schiena, a scambiarsi approfonditi baci con la lingua. Con una mano, Matsukawa si teneva sollevata la testa appoggiandosi dietro la testa del castano, mentre con l'altra seguiva i contorni del suo viso. Nel frattempo, Hanamaki era a cavalcioni delle gambe distese di Oikawa, sdraiato sul corpo fino ad avere il viso all'altezza giusta per giocare con i capezzoli rosati.  
I gemiti di Oikawa erano soffocati dalla bocca di Matsukawa, ma i suoi tentativi di sollevare il petto erano visibili.  
Non si era ancora toccato, sicuro che sarebbe venuto troppo in fretta davanti a quello spettacolo, ma ad ogni piccolo suono si sentiva percorrere da un lieve tremito d'eccitazione.  
Sentì chiaramente l'aspirazione intorno al capezzolo destro, tanto che dovette stringere la mano a pugno, mentre Hanamaki si staccava per lanciargli un'occhiata attraverso lo schermo, con un sorriso malizioso, prima di dare lo stesso trattamento all'altro.  
Oikawa piagnucolò, stavolta più chiaro mentre Matsukawa scendeva sul lato del collo che non poteva vedere.  
"Sei sempre troppo veloce ad eccitarti, Tooru" mormorò il ragazzo con i capelli rosa, lasciando stare il petto e sollevandosi per raggiungere più comodamente con una mano l'erezione del setter. "Non ho ragione, Haji?"  
Non gli rispose, osservando le loro guance già arrossate, ma notando grazie alla sua angolazione la mano di Matsukawa che si alzava per accarezzare la schiena di Hanamaki, il quale si inarcò come un gatto per seguire il tocco. Si era staccato dal collo di Oikawa e i suoi occhi neri passarono tra i suoi due compagni, per poi andare allo schermo per incontrare il suo sguardo, mentre con la stessa mano stringeva possessivamente il sedere di Hanamaki.  
Hanamaki lasciò andare un respiro profondo.  
"Anche tu sei fin troppo rapido. Ma a te piace soprattutto che Hajime ci stia guardando, vero Hiro?"  
Il piagnucolio di Hanamaki fu una scarica dritta al suo pene ancora nei pantaloncini che teneva per stare in casa, ma non se li abbassò, non c'era bisogno di affrettarsi.  
Nel frattempo, Matsukawa si spostò per raggiungere il lubrificante e i preservativi e Oikawa attirò Hanamaki di nuovo su di sé perché potessero baciarsi languidamente.  
Non gli era stato facile spiegare la sensazione che provava a guardarli, la prima volta che era stato argomento di conversazione per conoscere meglio le preferenze di ognuno, rimanere in disparte non lo faceva sentire escluso, ma vederli felici, innamorati, eccitati... osservare le loro emozioni era altrettanto soddisfacente.  
Hanamaki posò la fronte contro quella di Oikawa, guardandolo negli occhi con un sorriso affettuoso e distribuendo piccoli baci tutt'intorno al suo viso, e il setter ridacchiò, forse per il solletico o per qualcosa che l'altro gli aveva sussurrato quando si era avvicinato al suo orecchio.  
Iwaizumi si sentì bene, al vedere che il suo migliore amico era tranquillo. I primi giorni che era stato via Oikawa l'aveva chiamato un paio di volte nella notte - in Giappone, era nel bel mezzo del pomeriggio da lui - preoccupato, vicino al panico, perché pensava che senza la sua solita intercessione, Hanamaki e Matsukawa avrebbero potuto stufarsi di lui. Non era stato facile convincere Oikawa che ciò non era affatto vero, che i loro fidanzati sapevano benissimo com'era e che non era Iwaizumi a renderlo migliore ai loro occhi. Alla fine aveva chiamato separatamente Hanamaki e gli aveva detto tutto. Aveva poi saputo che i tre ne avevano parlato, arrivando a tranquillizzare il setter.  
A riportarlo al presente fu un piccolo schiocco sul sedere di Hanamaki che smise di baciarsi con Oikawa per guardare Matsukawa, in ginocchio in fondo al letto, dietro di loro. Poi, con un sorrisetto malizioso, si tirò su a quattro zampe, mettendo il didietro un po' più in mostra.  
Matsukawa, che si era già spruzzato un po' di lubrificante sulle dita, le fece strisciare lungo la spina dorsale, provocando dei piccoli brividi per la temperatura fredda, finché non gli allargò le natiche con la mano pulita e lo penetrò con un dito.  
"Oh" mormorò Hanamaki.  
Il setter intanto si mise seduto, mettendo l'erezione all'altezza del suo viso. Prima di avvicinarlo ulteriormente, però, recuperò uno dei preservativi preparati da Matsukawa e lo indossò. Solo allora Hanamaki lo prese tra le mani, cominciando ad accarezzarlo e avvicinandoci la bocca a lasciarci un bacio sulla punta.  
I preservativi non erano qualcosa che usavano spesso, dopo tanti anni che stavano insieme e con la sicurezza di essere puliti. Anzi, si poteva dire che l'unico motivo per cui ne avessero sempre in casa fosse Hanamaki, il quale non amava proprio l'idea dello sperma in bocca o dentro di sé, trovandolo un po' disgustoso. Non che avesse usato quella parola, ma loro lo conoscevano abbastanza da sapere che era molto schizzinoso e che molto probabilmente l'aveva pensato. Nessun problema, comunque. Bastava soltanto fare attenzione e ricordarsi di averne sempre uno dietro.  
Non lo prese subito in bocca, preferendo leccare lungo i lati, mentre Matsukawa lo preparava.  
Di nuovo una scossa di eccitazione lo fece muovere a disagio sul letto nell'osservare due dita del middle blocker sprofondare nel buco di Hanamaki con un rumore viscoso, che provocò dei brevi gemiti da parte del proprietario.  
Quando spostò il computer per levarsi pantaloncini e boxer, dovette fare abbastanza rumore da attirare lo sguardo del ragazzo al centro che, parlando, fece alzare gli occhi anche agli altri. "Oh Haji, quasi pensavo che avessi fatto prendere del sole anche a lui."  
La frase era troppo stupida per riuscire a restare in silenzio come si era promesso di fare. "Issei, non ti stai impegnando abbastanza se Hiro ha ancora le forze per dire cazzate."  
Il moro ridacchiò, anche se non distolse lo sguardo dalla sua erezione. Spostò il portatile in modo che continuasse ad essere nell'inquadratura oltre al viso e il resto del busto. "Credo che tu abbia ragione."  
Aggiungendo un terzo dito, mosse la mano più veloce. Le dita lunghe di Matsukawa erano l'ideale per raggiungere la prostata da qualsiasi posizione, quindi non lo sorprese il sobbalzo che fece il corpo di Hanamaki a sentirsela toccare, seguito da un mormorio di un nome, che poteva essere quello di Issei, ma anche Haji, come se ce l'avesse con entrambi.  
Oikawa intanto passava lo sguardo tra ognuno di loro, mentre accarezzava distrattamente i capelli corti di Hanamaki, per aiutarlo ad alleviare il piacere, e seguiva le guance rosse con la punta delle dita, e il contorno delle labbra aperte in respiri superficiali. Hanamaki gli leccò il pollice, alzando la testa a guardarlo negli occhi, prima di chiuderli quando nuovamente venne colpita la prostata. Mollò il dito, girando la testa. "Issei, per favore!"  
Matsukawa non si fece pregare, pur muovendo ancora le dita per qualche secondo mentre si spostava per stare appoggiato sulle ginocchia.  
Non sembrava esserci stato bisogno di discutere su chi dovesse fare cosa, forse avevano scelto in base all'ultima volta che avevano fatto l'amore o a chi aveva avuto voglia di fare cosa. Oikawa non sembrava dispiaciuto all'idea che Hanamaki lo succhiasse soltanto, né il ragazzo al centro sembrava aver dedicato un secondo pensiero all'idea di essere penetrato da entrambe le parti, spostandosi ancora meglio per avere i gomiti appoggiati sul letto, usando gli avambracci per tenere più spalancate le cosce del setter. Soltanto quando Matsukawa si allineò con il suo buco e cominciò ad entrare, si decise a prendere l'erezione in bocca.  
La fantasia di Iwaizumi non avrebbe potuto ricreare quello che i suoi ragazzi stavano facendo per lui, non almeno con tale dovizia di particolari, anche se era qualcosa che aveva già più volte avuto modo di vedere di persona. Forse si sarebbe dimenticato dell'espressione rapita che veniva sul viso di Oikawa quando veniva succhiato, mentre si mordeva l'indice per trattenere i rumori. O ancora non avrebbe ricordato le guance arrossate di Hanamaki e come riusciva a non perdersi tanto nel piacere da dimenticarsi di andare incontro con i fianchi e intanto affondare sul pene finché la punta non gli toccava la gola, prima di tornare indietro e ricominciare. O il dettaglio di come Matsukawa fosse incapace di tenere le mani ferme mentre lo facevano, che fosse attivo o passivo, accarezzando ogni tratto di pelle che riusciva a raggiungere, certe volte anche lasciando piccoli graffi quando l'eccitazione era tale da farlo graffiare. La vita di Hanamaki già ne portava i segni arrossati, mentre la afferrava e si spingeva dentro di lui con forti schiocchi di carne contro carne.  
Non ci era voluto molto perché si afferrasse l'erezione e cominciasse a far scivolare la mano su e giù lungo la pelle tesa, guardando i suoi ragazzi darsi piacere l'un l'altro, cercando di soffocare i propri suoni rochi, non volendo coprire i loro, molto più eccitanti. I suoi occhi non si sarebbero distolti da quanto stava guardando neanche se gli fosse caduto un fulmine di fianco al letto. Nello stomaco sentiva un nodo di calore crescere, spingendolo a muovere la mano più in fretta, ma ce la mise tutta per adeguarsi al ritmo di Matsukawa.  
Notò, nel piacere, che Oikawa stringeva forte la mano a pugno, come per aiutarsi a propria volta a trattenersi - veniva sempre per primo, nonostante il suo impegno, ma stavolta non sembrava intenzionato a finire troppo presto. I suoi dolci occhi caramello incontrarono i suoi e gli sfuggì un gemito anche con la mano sulla bocca.  
_Ah merda._  
Capì però che si stavano avvicinando tutti all'apice, forse più coinvolti in quella situazione un po' particolare che avevano deciso di creare di quanto pensassero.  
Hanamaki aveva smesso di andare incontro con i fianchi a Matsukawa, preferendo concentrare tutti i propri neuroni sull'erezione per mantenere la stessa pressione con le mani e con la bocca intorno ad essa, così da non cambiare il ritmo a cui si era adeguato Oikawa, e presto il setter non riuscì più a trattenersi, venendo con un gemito di piacere. Hanamaki lo tenne in bocca finché non ricadde fuori da solo, ammorbidito, prima di afferrare meglio le sue cosce sode come appiglio per sé stesso contro le spinte più forti di Matsukawa. Gemeva ad ogni colpo, sfogando il piacere che ancora si accumulava, ma alla fine, quando il moro cambiò posizione e individuò la prostata, dirigendo lì le proprie spinte, anche Hanamaki raggiunse l'orgasmo, con un grido.  
Iwaizumi accelerò le proprie carezze, per rimanere al passo con Matsukawa nella corsa all'apice, ed entrambi vennero allo stesso momento, con gemiti simili, uno appena più roco dell'altro.  
Ricadde tra i cuscini, non si era neanche accorto di aver sollevato il busto ed essersi piegato verso lo schermo, come per essere ancora più vicino a loro.  
Non dissero niente per lunghi minuti, gli unici rumori erano i loro respiri affannati e le pale del ventilatore nella sua stanza.  
Ovviamente fu Oikawa a interrompere la pace da entrambe le parti. "Potremmo farne un appuntamento fisso finché non torna Iwa-chan."  
"Ogni tanto hai delle buone idee, Shittykawa."  
"Ehi!"  
Matsukawa, che era praticamente ricaduto sulla schiena di Hanamaki, si tolse rotolando di lato, tenendo il preservativo perché non si sfilasse prima di poterlo togliere più comodamente. "Mettiamoci comodi prima di darci altri appuntamenti."  
"Sono d'accordo con Issei. Torno tra poco."  
Ricevette dei mormorii di assenso, prima di appoggiare il computer sul cuscino e alzarsi dal letto.  
Si prese un poco di tempo per pulirsi in bagno e poi chiudere la porta della propria camera, prima di scivolare sotto le coperte per fortuna rimaste pulite e posare il portatile accanto alla propria testa.  
Gli altri erano già lì ad aspettarlo. Matsukawa doveva essersi appoggiato il loro portatile sul petto, mentre Oikawa e Hanamaki l'avevano circondato appoggiando le teste sulle sue spalle, così da essere inquadrati tutti e tre dalla telecamera.  
"Ti sei sfogato, Hajime?"  
"Di sicuro non mi diranno che sono troppo teso, almeno per qualche giorno" mormorò, prima che tutti e quattro ridacchiassero.  
Continuarono a parlare per qualche minuto.  
"Non hai ancora detto ai tuoi coinquilini di noi?"  
Scosse la testa, con una smorfia. "Non sono ancora riuscito a trovare un motivo per introdurre il discorso. O per capire cosa ne pensino anche solo degli omosessuali, se non proprio delle relazioni poliamorose."  
"Che frase stai aspettando, scusa? _Che figo sarebbe prendere due uccelli contemporaneamente_? Il discorso devi avviarlo tu" commentò ironico Hanamaki.  
"Sai che non è facile. Devo passare qui ancora quattro mesi."  
Oikawa era l'unico ad aver avuto modo di conoscere due dei tre coinquilini quando erano rientrati mentre faceva una videochiamata con lui e quando parlò, sembrava che dovesse dire qualcosa a cui aveva pensato parecchio. "Secondo me, l'hanno già capito che noi potremmo non essere solo i tuoi migliori amici del liceo. Li stai sottovalutando."  
Era un sospetto che aveva avuto anche lui un paio di volte. Forse prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a parlarne. Quei ragazzi li trovava davvero simpatici e non era stato difficile affezionarsi, nonostante gli ostacoli linguistici e di tradizione.  
Prima che potesse dire altro, però, la sua bocca si aprì in un enorme sbadiglio.  
L'orologio indicava che ormai era domenica anche da lui e non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a rimanere sveglio ancora per molto.  
Matsukawa gli fece un sorriso affettuoso. "Ne possiamo parlare quando ci sentiamo domani, forse è meglio che dormi ora, Hajime."  
"Volevo sentirvi ancora un po'... Mi mancate."  
"Possiamo aspettare che ti addormenti prima di chiudere la chiamata" propose Hanamaki.  
"Uhm una buona idea..." borbottò, mentre gli si abbassavano le palpebre.  
"Non ci vorrà molto quindi." Tre risate basse risuonarono negli altoparlanti.  
"Vi amo con tutto il cuore..."  
"Anche noi ti amiamo, Iwa-chan. Ci sentiamo poi domani."  
"Ok... Buonanotte."  
Non lo corressero per l'errore sull'orario, ormai era praticamente nel mondo dei sogni, riusciva appena a tenere gli occhi aperti per guardarli ancora un pochino e farsi accompagnare dall'immagine nel sonno.  
"Buonanotte."  
E si addormentò, sorridendo. O almeno scoprì di aver avuto un sorriso quando trovò, il mattino dopo, uno scatto della sua faccia addormentata nella chat, ricoperta di cuori e faccine innamorate.  
Idioti.

**Author's Note:**

> Piccole cose che non ho potuto/voluto approfondire in questa fanfic:  
1\. Oikawa, Hanamaki e Matsukawa hanno un modo diverso per chiamare Iwaizumi, rispettivamente "Iwa-chan", "Haji" e "Hajime. Oikawa però usa anche "Hajime" nei momenti più privati o quando non vuole che il suo soprannome infantile venga mal interpretato.  
2\. Matsukawa è stato buttato fuori di casa dai genitori e le famiglie dei suoi ragazzi l'hanno aiutato a mantenersi finché lui non è riuscito a rialzarsi. Ancora non parla con la sua famiglia.  
3\. Oikawa è normalmente molto sicuro di sé, ma ha fasi sporadiche in cui soffre molto di incubi, che possono distorcere la realtà che ha intorno, facendogli credere cose che non sono vere. Probabilmente ritrovarsi separato per la prima volta da Iwaizumi, che è sempre stato un punto fisso della sua vita, l'ha reso più insicuro, facendolo cadere in una di queste fasi. Questo però non significa che si fida meno di Hanamaki e Matsukawa, i quali conoscono il rapporto che c'è tra lui e Iwaizumi e lo comprendono. Non è mai stato motivo di attrito tra loro quattro.  
4\. I tre coinquilini di Iwaizumi, Jeremy, Ethan e Mark, che ha conosciuto su internet quando ha cercato un appartamento vicino all'università e non troppo scomodo per raggiungere l'ospedale dove segue il tirocinio, li ho inventati di sana pianta quando ho iniziato a scrivere la fanfic, ma spero di approfondirli un giorno, magari con il momento in cui Iwaizumi ha detto loro della sua relazione poliamorosa.
> 
> Edit:  
5\. Mi sento così importante per aver mandato Iwaizumi in California, dove l'ha mandato anche Furudate-sensei 💕💕  
6\. Facendo due calcoli, questa fanfic è ambientata dopo il terzo anno di università. Gli studi durano solo tre anni in Giappone, dopo ci sono specializzazioni e tirocini, anche perché non esistono mille facoltà come da noi, ma tutti hanno degli studi più o meno comuni, tolti quelli d'indirizzo (per esempio letteratura e medicina potrebbero avere corsi comuni, nonostante le facoltà così diverse). O almeno questo ho capito leggendo bene in giro il sistema universitario giapponese.  
Iwaizumi ha finito e sta facendo un tirocinio in California, che gli permetterà, una volta tornato in Giappone, di cominciare a lavorare. Oikawa si è laureato e ora si dedica a tempo pieno alla pallavolo come Pro. Hanamaki e Matsukawa stanno facendo una specializzazione, quindi li considero ancora studenti nei tag :3 Idem per Iwaizumi, era più semplice per spiegarmi ^^


End file.
